


Dinner Down Under

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Can you do Linctavia #23 from the NSFW prompt? (Prompt: #23 Trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner)</p><p>Octavia decides to spice up their sex life by going down on Lincoln during dinner, but then things get really interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Down Under

He should have been suspicious when she was extremely happy to show him the table cloth she made. She had been working on it for weeks, claiming that it needed to go with the dinner table he built a month ago to sit outside their tent.

It resembled the tables that had been used at parks a century ago, and it had plenty of room for multiple people. But Octavia wanted to make it more presentable, so he let her create the tablecloth for it.

When she was done, he had to admit that it was really nice. It was all black with the a few Trigedasleng phrases littering it. There were a few patches on it that mirrored the places they had been.

When she laid it on the table, he noticed that the skirt went all the down to the ground. It puzzled him for some reason, but he said nothing. Octavia must have had a reason for it.

It’s nighttime, and they decided to christen their new table cloth by eating dinner at the table.

“Octavia, this is beautiful. Your work with a needle is amazing,” he commented before he started eating. After a few bites, he noticed that she hadn’t started on her food.

“Is something wrong? Why aren’t you eating?” he asked, frowning slightly. She gave him a big grin and leaned into kiss him.

“My meal is going to be something completely different.” Her hand is on his thigh, squeezing it lightly. He can see the glint in her eye, and he shook his head.

“Octavia, don’t. Your brother is not that far away,” he warned. Her response was to wink at him.

“That’s why I made the tablecloth so long. No one will know. Trust me.” Before he can reply, she slipped under the table.

Lincoln looked around widely to make sure no one saw. He felt her hands at his pants, unbuttoning them.

He decided to continue eating so that it wouldn’t look suspicious, but he nearly bit his lip when she took him in her mouth.

His free hand gripped the edge of the table as she took him in deeper, her tongue caressing his length. She had her hands on his thighs, and the touch only made him harder.

He coughed slightly as she sucked pretty hard. Her tongue made its way to his tip, and he nearly came there, but she pulled away.

He wanted to growl, to beg her to continue, but he needed to keep quiet. So he shoveled more food in his mouth, and closed his eyes when her hand joined in.

If anybody saw him, they would think that he just really liked the food.

Her mouth and hands were bringing him back to the edge, but then Bellamy joined him at the table.

“Bellamy,” he said gruffly. “What are you doing here?” Octavia paused with Lincoln’s dick in her mouth. He would have reached down with his hand to calm her, but he was afraid to make a single movement with Bellamy there.

“I wanted to join you and O for dinner. Is this her handiwork? It looks really nice,” Bellamy replied completely unaware of what was going on right next to him.

“Yes, it is. Maybe you should go look for her. She said she had to get something, but I haven’t seen her since,” Lincoln said, hoping to get rid of him. He could practically feel the tension in Octavia’s jaw as she was forced to keep him in her mouth because the slightest movement would give them both away.

This was not good, especially since she didn’t like the feeling of being trapped.

Bellamy shook his head. “Nah, I’ll wait. I wanted to talk to you actually.”

Lincoln groaned. “I’m not in the mood for whatever protective older brother threats you have for me today. Octavia is doing fine.”

Bellamy laughed at that. “No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you were ever planning on marrying or whatever it is your people do. You two seem pretty solid, and I was just wondering if a wedding is in the future.”

Octavia nearly bit him when she heard that, but thankfully he knew how to mask his pain well.

“I’d rather talk to her about that first before I answer that. That’s a private topic for me and her. Understand?” Lincoln asserted. Bellamy nodded.

“Yeah, I get it,” he replied.

Lincoln relaxed a bit, but felt Octavia growl. Her growl did…things to him. He had to bite his lips to hold in that moan.

“Hey, can we join you?” Monty asked with Miller tagging along. Without waiting for an answer, they sat on the opposite side of the table, and Lincoln’s eyes nearly bugged out.

Octavia still had her mouth around him, and now she definitely had no way out.

“Sure!” Bellamy said, and Lincoln had never felt more murderous than now. They needed to go.

“Actually, Octavia and I were planning on having a private dinner,” Lincoln corrected, shooting a glare at the two young ones. They shrugged in response.

“Well, Octavia’s not even here, so we’ll keep you company until she comes back,” Monty replied.

Miller furrowed his brow. “Where is she, by the way? I swear I saw her sitting here earlier, but I turned my head and then she disappeared.”

“She had to –ah- get something,” Lincoln gritted out. Octavia decided that now was the perfect time to resume her work underneath the table. She was going all out, and he couldn’t visibly react at all.

His muscles tightened, and his hand was digging into the wooden bench he sat on. She was too good at this.

He could feel his climax coming, so he started shoveling food in his mouth. When it hit him, he started coughing to mask it.

Bellamy smacked him on the back a few times during his “coughing” fit.

“Sorry,” he said as he came down from it. “It must have gone down my airway or something.”

Octavia had used the commotion as a chance to withdraw from him. She couldn’t really move though. Her mouth was finally free, but she was still stuck between his legs. She would have to wait this one out.

“Where is my sister? Shouldn’t she have been back by now?” Bellamy asked, looking around the camp.

“I have no clue, but she can take care of herself.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Lincoln. Something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The man next to him was tense and shifty for the first time since he’d met him.

It’s not until he noticed the length of the tablecloth that his eyes widen.

“Really? Seriously?” he asked Lincoln. Lincoln turned to face him with guilt in his eyes.

“Not my idea,” he responded, and Bellamy glared at him. Lincoln felt a sharp pinch on his thigh and yelped.

“She’s my sister! What in the hell made you think this was a good idea?” There was a bulging vein on Bellamy’s forehead.

“It’s not like she’s innocent,” Lincoln snorted. He got a punch in the shin for that one.

Monty and Miller looked at the two of them.

“I don’t get it. Where’s Octavia?” Monty asked. Realization dawned on Miller.

“Uh, nowhere good. Let’s go find somewhere else to eat,” he said and forced Monty to stand. He pointedly looked at Bellamy.

“You’re coming with us,” he added. Neither Monty nor Bellamy protested much as Miller practically dragged them out of there.

“The coast is clear,” Lincoln said they were far enough. Octavia popped out from underneath the table with an extremely red face.

Lincoln put himself back in his pants and buttoned them. Then he took Octavia in his arms and kissed her forehead.

She buried her face in his chest, and he could hear a string of curses and mumbles in English and Trigedasleng.

“What was that?”

“I am so embarrassed! My brother caught me!” she said, her voice slightly muffled by his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly.

“It was an accident. There was no way to know that he would join,” he said soothingly. He kissed her on the lips, tasting himself on them. He smiled.

“Besides, it was very good,” he purred into her ear. She seemed to light up at that. Her arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you. I was worried that I hurt you.”

Lincoln nearly winced thinking about the incident a few minutes ago where she almost bit him.

“I’m fine,” he said shortly. “Now eat. Your food is probably cold by now.”

They finished their dinner and then headed back to their tent for round two.


End file.
